


How crazy is that? I’m dating an angel!

by MuffinOfTheDarkSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean keeps forgetting things, Episode 12x11, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Notes, Panic Attack, spell, spoilers to episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/MuffinOfTheDarkSide
Summary: Inspired by episode 12x11 Regarding Dean. Might contain spoilers.Dean is forgetting things due to a spell and Sam invites Rowena to help them. Meanwhile, Castiel is discovering another side of Dean Winchester and wishes he'd stay like that. And Crowley? He's kinda missing the Apocalypse.





	

“My name is Dean Winchester. Sam is my brother and Castiel... is my boyfriend,” Dean said to the mirror again. He keeps forgetting things. Now it was a little harder to remember ‘boyfriend’. He can’t forget any more thing. He’s terrified of it. Taking two deep breaths, he turned around and headed back to the library. But did he? It’s not easy to find the right way. At the end he found himself in his bedroom, not sure why.

“Cas?” he said, voice shaking. Was it Cas? Was it his name? Wasn’t it longer? Cast.. Casti.. Cassi.. Caste.. he couldn’t remember. Cas is.. is.. his.. boyfriend. _Yes, a boyfriend,_ he confirmed in his head. Someone who loves him and cares about him, right?

“Dean,” Castiel said behind him. Dean winced and turned around.

“Whoa man.. did you just appear here? Didn’t hear you coming,” he said.

“Yes, Dean, I did. I’m an Angel of the Lord, remember?” Castiel answered patiently. He counts. Dean’s forgotten he’s an angel the third time.

“Dean?!” another voice sounded from the hallway. Very concerned voice accompanied by fast footsteps.

“Here!” Castiel called back. “It’s Sam. Your brother,” he added when he noticed Dean’s insecure frown.

“Right, right, Sammy,” Dean nodded. _Younger brother, doesn’t like haircuts and this demon calls him Moose,_ he repeated in his head. Sam entered the room with a pack of sticky notes and a sharpie. He wrote ‘your room’ on a bright green one and stuck it at the door. He’s been sticking them everywhere. Because Dean’s been forgetting things.

“I thought you’d go back to the library, Dean. We need to find how to break the spell,” he said while writing and sticking more notes around Dean’s room.

“Yeah, I.. I.. wanted to, but.. I got lost and then Cas.. Caste.. uh..”

“Castiel.”

“Yes, Castiel, my, um..” Dean frowned. He was supposed to keep repeating all he remembered, but it was becoming harder. Sam sighed, picked a blue note and stuck it on Castiel’s trench coat. _‘Boyfriend’_.

“Right. So Castiel found me here. Isn’t that awesome, Sammy? He just appeared here, you know why? He’s an angel! How crazy is that? I’m dating an angel!” he grinned happily and gave Cas a long kiss.

“I don’t even remember doing this,” he sighed. _But it feels so nice,_ he thought.

“You never kissed me on lips before,” Cas pointed.

“Oh... why not? Your lips are so soft,” Dean frowned, confused.

“Do we have to fix him?” Castiel mouthed at Sam.

“Sh!” Sam glared at him angrily. “Let’s go back to the library. I… invited Rowena to help us,” he sighed. He knew Dean wouldn’t approve. But now he was looking at him with confusion in his eyes.

“Who’s Rowena? That’s a weird name,” he chuckled and followed Sam back to the library. 

“Hello, boys,” two voices greeted them as they entered the room.

“Oh come on, Rowena, didn’t you get babysitting for your son?” Sam groaned. He didn’t invite Crowley as well! But Rowena didn’t answer. Dean just touched her hair with a childishly happy grin on his face.

“Your hair is so pretty and curly and bouncy,” he said. “And you are so tiny! Isn’t she cute, Cas?”

“I want him like this forever,” Rowena giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Why did you bring Crowley with you?!” Sam frowned at Rowena. “And aren’t you shorter?” 

“You wanted me to come here fast. And yes, I am! I can’t wear my heels anymore! Fergus moved my bedroom into a dungeon. If I walked those slippery stairs in my heels, I would snap my neck!” she gave Crowley a cranky glare.

“Yes, mother, that’s the whole point,” Crowley gritted his teeth. Sam opened his mouth, but he got interrupted by Dean’s laughter.

“Wait wait wait, your name is Fergus and SHE is your mother? Dude, she’s like half your age, is that some kink of yours? And how did you get here? Are you an angel too?”

“Is he fucking serious?!” Crowley snapped in a high-pitched voice.

“Um, Dean, this is Crowley, king of Hell and Rowena is a witch, his mother. It’s complicated. Rowena is going to help us with the curse.”

“But do I have to? I mean, he’s so sweet and look, he just kissed Castiel, how adorable!” Rowena said in _‘I’m shipping’_ tone.

“He said I’ve never done it before. But it’s awesome!” Dean grinned happily and gave Cas another kiss.

“Mother, fix him!” Crowley groaned and turned his back to happy Dean and confused angel.

“Oh don’t be rude Fergus, just because nobody loves you!” Rowena scolded him.

“Okay, okay, time out, stop arguing. Rowena, can you help us or not?” Sam stepped into their starting argument.

“Of course I can! But I will need to look in some of the spell books you lads have in your library.”

“Yeah, nice try,” Sam scoffed. “You tell me what to look for and I search. You won’t read a different spell.”

“I do believe it’s you who needs help, Samuel,” Rowena said firmly. “Even if you put notes on everything, the spell will make Dean forget much more. At the end he will forget how to breathe and he will die. You are really not the one to set the rules.”

“Alright,” Sam sighed. “But I don’t want Crowley in the library.”

“Sure thing, dear. He can play with Dean and Castiel,” Rowena chuckled, receiving an angry look from Crowley. 

“Yeah, just one more thing,” Sam wrote another note and stuck it on Crowley’s suit. 

_‘Crowley_  
_king of Hell_  
_evil’_

“Really?” Crowley scoffed. Before Sam could answer, Castiel touched Dean’s and Crowley’s shoulder to teleport them into Dean’s room.

“Whoa, man! What was that?!” Dean yelped, looking around in confusion.

“I teleported us to your room. I’m an angel, remember, Dean? You keep forgetting things. That’s why there are notes everywhere,” Castiel said patiently. A wide happy grin spread over Dean’s face.

“Yes, right. And my boyfriend! That’s awesome, I don’t remember but I’m sure I love you very much, you are so nice to me! Did I.. did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel lied with a smile. He wanted him to stay like this. Dean’s never been romantic, not a little bit. He told him that he loves him exactly once.

“Good, good,” Dean smiled back, lay on his bed and tapped on the spot next to him. Cas joined him without hesitation. He’s gonna enjoy this new Dean as long as he can.

“I wish the world was ending again,” Crowley rolled his eyes when Dean curled his arm around Castiel’s waist and kissed him under the ear.

“Why do I keep forgetting things?” he sighed, ignoring Crowley’s whining.

“A witch put a spell on you. We are trying to break it with help from Rowena, um, another witch,” Cas explained.

“A witch? Oh come on, man, witches ain’t real,” Dean laughed. Then he looked around the room. All those notes. How can he forget what a lamp or chair is? “Oh god,” he sighed. “They are real, right? And I’m forgetting everything. That’s why I have notes everywhere. But what if I forget about you?” he whispered, looking at a note on Castiel’s trench coat.

“Then I will remind you,” Castiel said, snuggling Dean in his arms. He was shivering, breathing hard.

“Why is this happening to me, Cas? I’m scared, what if I forget who I am, what.. what if..” he gasped. 

“Dean, calm down, that’s not gonna happen,” Cas was trying to comfort him, rubbing circles on his sweat-wet back.

“But.. but.. Cas! I don’t.. want to.. I don’t want to forget.. Cas!” he cried, shaking and panting. Cas’s never seen a panic attack before, so he did the only thing he could think of. He touched Dean’s forehead with two fingers, making him fall asleep.

“Good job, Castiel. Wouldn’t that be unfortunate if he forgot how to wake up?” Crowley said, his sarcasm irritating Cas and making him angry.

“Shut up, Crowley. I doubt you’d come up with something better. Don’t touch anything. I’ll be right back,” he said and disappeared.

“Sam, Rowena,” he said as he appeared in the library. “Do you have anything? Dean is getting worse and Crowley is useless as usual.”

“How’s Dean? Wait, you left him there alone?!” Sam jumped off his chair. After Castiel explained to him what happened in Dean’s room, Sam sighed and sat down.

“Cas, he… he can’t stay like that. You know that.”

“I know, Sam. It is true I like how Dean treats me now, but it’s not him anymore.” Castiel was hiding his true feelings behind formal talking, but Sam knew him enough to know.

“Maybe he will remember,” he said, not truly convinced about his own words.

“I don’t think so,” Cas mouthed. Then he cleared his throat and continued in his regular voice: “So, do you have anything?”

“Yes, we are working on a spell, we are nearly done. It should work. But I can’t promise you Dean will remember anything from what happened while he was under the spell,” Rowena looked at Castiel with pity in her eyes.

“I understand. I will bring him over.” And he was gone before anyone could notice pain in his eyes. Just a few minutes later he was back with Crowley and sleepy Dean. After he explained him once again what was happening and who people around him were, they all left the room, leaving Rowena and Dean alone.

“You think it’s gonna work?” Sam sighed.

“I think it is. Rowena is a very powerful witch,” Castiel said without any sign of emotion in his voice.

“So you two together? Like, really?” Crowley finally asked question that was bothering him for a while and snapped the _‘Boyfriend’_ note off Castiel’s trench coat.

“Oh shut up Crowley, like you knew what it’s like to love!” Cas retorted and turned his back to both of them.

“Well I’m truly glad I don’t know. I wouldn’t like to be a weeping mess like you.”

“Oh let me remind you of-”

“Enough!” Sam growled. There were weird noises coming from the library and then just silence for solid two minutes. After that, Rowena came out of the room, not looking very satisfied. She opened her mouth, but then she changed her mind and just walked past them.

“Wait, what’s going on? Did you break the spell?” Sam urged.

“Ehmm,” Rowena mumbled as Dean walked into the room. He looked at Sam.

“Whoa man, you need a haircut. And who’s this suit dude? Kinda fancy, huh?”

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, his voice trembling, barely holding tears back. Something must have gone terribly wrong. After a few moments of silence, Dean and Rowena burst in laughter.

“I told you they’d buy it,” Dean chuckled.

“You are such an ass,” Sam exhaled and hugged Dean tight. 

“Alright lads, you owe me now. Let’s go, Fergus,” Rowena smiled and just a second later they disappeared. Crowley certainly didn’t want to stay any longer.

“I’m going to find us a case,” Sam said quickly and left Dean and Castiel alone.

“Dean… I was so worried,” Cas sighed. The old Dean was back.

“If you just saw your face,” Dean grinned, and then did something Cas didn’t expect. He pulled him close so sharply Cas all but yelped and he run his fingers through Cas’s hair.

“I love you Cas,” he said under his breath and kissed him square on the lips.


End file.
